Sonic Tales: Fight Club and The Yellow Bow
by NightSlayer344
Summary: Espio gets a black eye from missing a pop fly in a game of baseball with his friends. Vector thinks that Espio is in a fight club because of it and wants to join in the club. Espio needs the help of his friends to make a fake fight club. Meanwhile Sonic learns more about the present he got from a mysterious girl, who seems to know him. The eighth entry of Sonic Tales


At Station Square's park

"Take me out to the ball game." Sonic sang as he was the catcher with Omega behind him as the umpire of the baseball game he and friends were playing. Sonic and his friends: Honey, Tails, Espio, Knuckles, Rouge, Omega, and Big were all playing a game of baseball in Station Square's park with Shadow, Cream, Cheese and Vanilla were all watching the game from by stands behind a fence cheering everyone on.

Except for Shadow who came because Rouge didn't want him to stay at her club to play pool all day. Knuckles, who was the batter of the game was getting annoyed by Sonic's singing as he is getting ready for Honey to throw the baseball to break the tie that both team have.

"Shut up Sonic! I'm trying to concentrate here!" Knuckles shouted angrily at Sonic, who couldn't help but snicker at him. Knuckles then turn his head to Honey, who has a face of determination to make sure the ball misses Knuckles' bat and lands in Sonic's baseball glove.

Sonic was actually a very scared from Honey's throw. Honey's throws are like bullets from how strong Honey's strength is and because of that he doesn't know if he was lucky to have Honey in his team because of how strong her throws are or not because how her throws can hurt his hand even if with the baseball glove protecting it. "Oh please Honey, go easy on the throws." Sonic pleaded in his thoughts, watching Honey get ready to throw.

"Ready Sonic! Cause this one coming like a bullet!" Honey shouted as everyone on the field was getting ready for what's about to happen. "Ah crud." Sonic said in his head, getting ready for Honey's throws of death.

"Now if only Knuckles doesn't encourage Honey to throw the ball harder, everything should be fine." Sonic said to himself. "HA! I bet Eggman's throws are better than your's!" Knuckles mocked Honey.

"Oh that is it! Sonic you better catch the ball because this is coming like a rocket." Honey said as she started rotating her arm with the ball in her hand. "Curse you Knuckles." Sonic said in his head, sweating nervously.

Honey then had a cocky smile as she threw the ball with great force as Knuckles watched the ball coming towards him, while Sonic was praying goodbye to his hand.

"Steady…..NOW!" Knuckles shouted as he hit the ball with great strength from the bat as the baseball soar high into the sky. "YES!" Sonic shouted happily that Knuckles manage to hit the ball. Honey then looked at Sonic with death staring eyes when he shouted yes, which made him scared to his dear life.

"Oh….I mean...darn..heh heh." Sonic said trying to pretend to be disappointed as Knuckles was running to the bases on the corners of the baseball field.

Everyone on the field tried to catch the ball but all they failed as they bumped into each other causing everyone to lose sight of the ball because of the lack experience of playing baseball. The ball was now heading down to Espio, who was the last chance to score a point for his team.

"Come on Espio, catch the ball so we can break the tie breaker!" Honey shouted angrily. Omega then looked at Sonic, "Sonic is it me or is Honey acting very competitive today?" Omega asked the blue hedgehog.

"Honey takes things like video games and sports very serious like if her life depends on it." Sonic said shrugging his shoulders. "WHAT WAS THAT SONIC!" Honey shouted at Sonic, scaring him.

"Oh nothing I was just tell Omega here, how the weather today is great for a ball game." Sonic said nervously trying to save himself. "I know right, the weather is great." Honey said as her mood changed from angry to happy.

The baseball was heading near to the purple chameleon as he put up his baseball glove to catch the "pop fly" as they call it in baseball. Espio's eyes got hit by the bright sun making him miss the ball and hit his right eye knocking him out to the ground.

"OUCH!" Everyone said in the field and the crowd as well as they felt like if the ball hit their eyes. Shadow had to admit that he felt that hit as he covered his eyes. Everyone in the field ran up to Espio to check if he was alright as they saw him lay on the grassy field in pain.

"Yo Espio are you alright?" Sonic asked, as everyone circle around the knockout purple chameleon. "Guys I don't think he's alright." Knuckles said, as everyone nodded in shame for Knuckles.

"What it's not my fault that he didn't catch the ball." Knuckles said trying to defend himself. "Whatever, right now we need to get him to hospital or something because that eye of his ain't looking too well." Sonic said as he picked up his purple chameleon friend on his back to the hospital with everyone following behind him to the nearest hospital.

At Station Square's hospital

Sonic and Co. was outside of Espio's room waiting for the doctor to tell them about the news about their friend. Everyone was doing their own thing while waiting, like Tails and Vanilla were watching pro wrestling from a tv that was there.

Sonic was playing with a paddle ball while looking at the ceiling, while next to him was Honey who was playing Pokemon Alpha Sapphire. Cream was drawing a get well card for Espio when she sees him in the room. Omega was playing some cheerful music with his built in radio.

Rouge is thinking about rather or not that she should leave and take this opportunity to steal the Master Emerald while Knuckles was playing rock-paper-scissors with Big, which he kept on losing. Shadow was chewing some gum as it helps him passed the time, although he is still thinking about that pool table back at Club Rouge.

Soon everyone's attention turned to the door of Espio's room as the doctor stepped out with a file in his hand. Sonic and Honey were the ones who stepped up and asked if their friend Espio was alright. "So doctor is Espio gonna be alright?" Honey asked the doctor.

"My goodness, he'll be dead within a month." the doctor said. "WHAT!" Sonic and Honey screamed in shocked. "Oh Hagar the Horrible, if you keep that lifestyle of eating nothing but giant turkey legs, you'll be dead within a month." the doctor said pulling out a "Hagar the Horrible" comic strip, reading it.

"Now on to you folks." the doctor said to Sonic and Honey. "So what do you think doctor, is Espio gonna be alright?" Sonic asked the doctor. "Well Sonic, let's take a look at his test result and AHHH!" the doctor screamed in fear opening the test results file. "*GASP!*" both Sonic and Honey gasp at the same time.

"Theres a spider on the file." the doctor said explaining, throwing the spider out the test result file causing to calm down Sonic and Honey. "Now here we go, Espio is gonna expire in a month." the doctor said looking at his file of Espio test result. "*GASP!*" both Sonic and Honey gasp again.

"This is Espio's detective I.D. isn't it, it's gonna expire within a month." the doctor said showing off Espio's detective I.D. to the both of them calming them down again.

"Now unfortunately Espio is going to die." the doctor said. "WHAT!" Sonic and Honey screamed again.

"When he watches these Dean Martin celebrity roast." the doctor said happily handing Sonic the dvd case. Honey was getting annoyed at this point, "Will you just tell us the result already!" Honey said angrily to the doctor.

"Okay then, now on to the cancer." the doctor said, causing Sonic and Honey to be scared. "Espio is a Cancer right? He was born in July." The doctor said looking at Espio's birthday date.

"Now on to the test results." the doctor said looking at the results again. "My goodness it much worse than I thought." the doctor said. "WHAT!" the two screamed again.

"My son got a D- on his history test." The doctor said showing off his son's history test results with a disappointed face. "Now then, that liver has to come out." the doctor said scaring Sonic and Honey.

"OH NO!" shouted the both of them. "It's been in the microwave for three minutes, it will get dry." The doctor said walking past them to the microwave taking out his chop liver for lunch.

"Now…." the doctor was about to speak when Honey cut him off. "Please, please we can't take anymore funny business. Please just tell us if Espio is gonna be alright?" Honey asked breathing heavily as she and Sonic were nervous about their friend.

"Oh yeah he's fine, he just has a really bad black eye is all." the doctor said as he then reach for something in his doctor's coat.

"Just tell him to put on this lotion on his eye once a day and that black eye should go away in a week." the doctor said giving Sonic the lotion for Espio as the doctor walk away all happy.

"What kind of doctors do we have here!?" Sonic asked with Honey wondering the same thing as everyone made their way to the room Espio was at.

Everyone entered Espio's hospital room as they all gave him a smile except for Shadow who looked bored. Espio was in the patient's bed as he looked at everyone coming in to see him. "Hey Espio, how are you holding up?" Sonic asked looking at his friend.

"I'm okay I guess, this black eye really hurts, but do you expected from a black eye." Espio said, pointing at his right eye.

"Here Espio, the doctor gave me this to tell you to the put this lotion on once a day for a week for that black eye to go away." Sonic handing over the lotion bottle to Espio.

"Thanks Sonic and for the rest of you, thanks for showing that you care by showing up here it really means a lot." Espio said to his friends. "It's no problem Espio, that's what friends are for." Honey said happily giving Espio a thumbs up.

"Mr. Espio, I made you this get well card to make you feel better." Cream said as she gave the get well card to Espio, making him smile. "Thanks Cream, I appreciate it." Espio said patting the cream rabbit's head.

"Well now that we know that Espio is better, how about we all go for some ice cream to celebrate for him." Sonic suggested as everyone cheered except for Shadow who just rolled his eyes, having no choice but to follow them.

Espio had a small smile on his face seeing how amazed to see his friends that show support for him as he got out of the bed and joined them and had day of fun with them.

The next day at Team Chaotixs' Headquarters

Espio, who still has the black eye on him was in the living room practicing playing his banjo during his free time until Charmy came up to him.

"Hey Espio, sorry I couldn't make it to the game yesterday, Vector wanted me to to do some errands for him." Charmy said. "It's okay Charmy, you were just a doing a job(for once)." Espio said playing his banjo.

"Speaking of Vector, he told me to tell you to go to his office." Charmy said. "Why?" Epsio asked his bee friend. "He said it was urgent that he speaks to you or something, so I don't think you want to keep him waiting." Charmy said as he flew away with Espio putting down his banjo and started making his way to Vector's office.

Soon Espio was outside of the door of Vector's office as he softly knocked at the door and came in as he saw Vector at his desk doing some paper work. "You wanted to see me Vector?" Espio asked coming into the room. "Ah yes Espio come right in, take a seat." Vector said happily as Espio sat on a chair in front of Vector's desk.

"So what's up?" Espio asked. "Nothing...um..I notice that you have quite a black eye there." Vector said, mentioning Espio's black eye.

"Yeah I missed a pop fly during a game of baseball yesterday, it was pretty dumb." Espio said with a smile. "Playing baseball huh?" Vector said, smiling. "Yeah." Espio answered.

Vector then gave Espio a unconvince look to him, "Okay, what's the real scope?" Vector asked. "What?" Espio said, confused by the way of Vector's tone. "Where did you get the shiner?" Vector asked once again, pointing at his black eye. "I really got it from baseball." Espio said, telling the truth.

"Are you sure you didn't get it at a….fight club?" Vector asked. "What?" Espio said still confused where this was going. "Just so you know…..I'm cool." Vector said trying to sound smooth. "Okay? What?" Espio said looking at Vector on what he just said.

"Where did you get the black eye?" Vector asked again, this time more excited. "I got it from baseball." Espio said trying to tell the truth as the green crocodile laughed.

"Heh heh heh...me thinks that Espio is lying to his boss." Vector said, putting away the paper works as the two looked at each for ten seconds until Espio spoke up. "What?" Espio said.

"Espio...I know what's going on here okay." Vector said, thinking he knows. "I was a young crocodile about Charmy's age when that movie came out." Vector said happily thinking about his childhood.

"Fight Club?" Espio questioned about the movie. "I wanted to join one so bad, but I can never find out where they took place. So I just want you to know, I'm cool." Vector said, giving Espio a sly nod.

"Vector, I do not belong in a Fight Club." Espio said, when Vector started to shush him. "Shush shush shush I know, the first rule about fight club is….Don't talk about fight club, I got it." Vector said, whispering his last words.

"Vector!" Espio tried to speak until Vector cut him off. "Espio, I know you started a Fight Club and I want in." Vector said, in his serious tone as pounded his fist on his desk.

"I don't know how to tell you this but…" Espio trying to convince Vector but was cut off by him once again. "I want in or you're fired from Team Chaotix." Vector said with a serious look. Espio sigh in defeat as he had no choice to accept it. "Okay." Espio said, unhappy as Vector was nodding his head in joy.

Later that same day

Espio was walking through the cross streets of Station Square, upset that he had to make a Fight Club that doesn't even exist in the first place, while everyone in Station Square was looking at his black eye.

"I'm gonna need some help putting up a fake fight club so I won't get fired from my only job."Espio said looking at the ground, kicking a can like a soccer ball.

"Why does Vector have to be such an idiot." Espio said thinking about Vector's stupidity. As he continued to walk thinking about his problem need, he saw Sonic and Honey at a bench talking to each other, hoping that the two will help him with his problem.

Honey was looking at a yellow bow ribbon that Sonic got as a present from a mysterious girl on Christmas day when he came back home.

"So you're saying that this T.B. girl knows you, since she saw you as kids and she gave you this yellow bow ribbon as a way to remember who she is and you got this after coming home from the Christmas party from my house." Honey said, looking carefully at the yellow bow ribbon before she gave it back to Sonic.

"Yeah and I have no Idea who this girl is and to make matter worse, she says that she is in love with me and you know I don't do romance." Sonic stated.

"Awww somebody has a secret admirer." Honey teased Sonic. "Whoever she is, I hope she knows that I'm not into relationships and that's the bottom line." Sonic said crossing his arms.

"Oh come on Sonic, you haven't sorta meant this girl yet, you should get to know her if you ever meet her. She could be the perfect girl for you." Honey suggested. "Honey, if I ever meet this girl, I'm just gonna slowly reject her affection nicely and move on with my happy single life." Sonic said, looking at the yellow bow.

"If theres one good thing about this, is that she ain't crazy as Amy." Sonic said happily. Sonic then looked at his left to see Espio coming their way, who looks like he needs help.

"Hey Espio, looks like you need some help on something?" Sonic asked. "Yeah I actually I was wondering if…" Espio stopped talking when he saw the yellow bow ribbon on Sonic's hand.

"Sonic mind if I see that yellow bow ribbon that you have there." Espio asked the hedgehog. "Um..sure." Sonic said handing over the yellow bow to Espio.

Espio as was examining the yellow bow with his good eye, his eye widen in surprise as he soon realize what the bow was. "Sonic, where did you get this bow from!?" Espio asked in shock, still looking at yellow bow.

"I got it as a gift by some girl who goes by 'T.B' as a christmas present. Why, is it important?" Sonic asked confused by why Espio was shocked by the yellow bow.

"Sonic don't you realize that this bow is made by one of the rarest silk known to man, it's worth millions." Espio said shocking both Sonic and Honey.

"Really?!" Sonic shouted in surprise, while Honey's jaw drop. "Trust me Sonic, I know my silk well enough. Whoever this girl is Sonic, she must really love you to give you something like this to you." Espio said handing over the yellow bow back to Sonic.

Sonic looked at the yellow bow, looking at it differently this time with face of shock that this T.B. girl would give him something like this. "I...don't know what to say." Sonic as he was lost for words, looking at the yellow bow.

"You hear that Sonic, that bow is worth millions, you have to meet her and thank her at least." Honey said as she turned her head to Espio. "Now what were you saying Espio that you needed some help." Honey asked as Sonic still kept on looking at the yellow bow.

"Well you know how I got this black eye from baseball the other day." Espio said pointing at his black eye. "Yeah." Honey answered back. "Well because of this black eye that I have, Vector thinks I'm in a Fight Club that he thinks I created, which I didn't it." Espio said.

"So Vector thinks that you're in fight club because of that black eye." Honey as she couldn't help but laugh. "And now Vector wants to join in the Fight Club even though there ain't one to begin with and he's gonna fired me if he doesn't join one." Espio said nodding in Vector's stupidity.

"So how do you need our help then?" Honey asked. "Well can you guys help me get some our friends to join and pretend that we are in one, at least for one night?" Espio asked.

Sonic then stepped up and as he finally snapped out looking at the yellow bow. "We'll do it Espio, you help me with my little problem and we'll help you with yours, right Honey?" Sonic asked his cat friend.

"Of course, beside this should rather fun or funny and I love that movie Fight Club." Honey said happily. "Thanks you guys, let's tell the others about the news and where to meet up." Espio said as he, Honey and Sonic began to leave to tell the others.

Sonic stopped when he looked down to find his yellow buckles on his shoes were getting a little lose. "You guys go, I'll catch up in a bit after I fix my buckles." Sonic said as Honey and Espio nodded to the hedgehog and continuing their way.

While Sonic was fixing his yellow buckle, he was unaware that a mysterious figure in a dark cloak was right behind him, watching him fix his yellow buckles.

"There, all better now." Sonic said happily, fixing his yellow buckles on both shoes. "Heh heh." giggle the mysterious figure in the dark cloak behind Sonic.

Sonic immediately stood up and turned around quickly to find that nobody was there as he thought he heard a girl giggle from behind him. "I must be hearing things." Sonic said, scratching his head as he left in a blur to catch up to Honey and Espio.

One week later at Honey's basement

It was night time, outside of Honey's home as everyone: Sonic, Honey, Tails, Knuckles, Espio, and Shadow were gathered in a circle as they were all preparing for Vector's arrival to the basement. Espio no longer has a black eye on him and began to speak up.

"Okay, first of all, I want to thank all you guys for doing this for me. You're all doing me a great favor alright." Espio said, as everyone nodded at him.

"I also like to thank Honey for letting us use the basement of her house, its really cool of you Honey." Espio thanking Honey. "Not a problem dude." Honey replied back to Espio.

"Alright well, let's go over some of the rules." Espio said, preparing to go over the rules as everyone was giving their attention to him. "First rule of Fight Club is when Vector shows up try to act like we been doing this for a while okay." Espio said, as everyone nodded a yes.

"Second rule of fight club, do not cause a mess with any of the items here in the basement okay." Espio said to the gang. "Thanks Espio." Honey said thanking Espio as the purple chameleon gave her a respectful nod.

"Third rule of fight club is…" Espio was cut off as he and everyone turned their attention to the basement door which Vector was coming through.

Everyone saw that Vector was wearing a red leather jacket and sunglasses while trying to make a cool entrance by making some weird noises.

"Hey everyone you know Vector." Espio said, feeling embarrassed by Vector's appearance. "What's up guys, hows it going." Vector greeting and patting everyone's back as he made his way to Espio to stand next to him as everyone gave Vector awkward looks.

"Hey Espio how it going? Even the Mona Lisa falling apart hahaha." Vector said cheerfully to Espio. "Okay?" Espio said not getting what Vector just said. "So who wants to fight Vector." Espio asked his friends as Vector was warming up his body.

Everybody looked at each other until Honey slowly raised her hand to volunteer. "Dude?" Honey said, as Espio nodded at her and walked away from Vector.

"Alright! I'm going to destroy something beautiful you know hahaha." Vector said, quoting from the movie as he was taking off his leather jacket. When out of nowhere Honey gave a hard punch straight into Vector's left cheek making him fall into the ground in pain.

"AHHHH!" Vector screamed in pain as everybody watched him on the ground. "I CAN'T BREATH! AHHHH! I CAN'T BREATHE!" Vector continued to scream in pain from Honey's punch. Everyone shrugged and began the leave the basement to Honey's living room to watch a movie together, while leaving Vector to scream in pain the basement.

An hour later

Espio and Vector were walking together through the streets while Vector was holding an ice pack on his left cheek where Honey hit him. "Espio, thank you so much for inviting me into the "You-know-what", I had the best time of my life!" Vector said happily, despite the fact that he got knocked out by Honey's punch.

"Yeah well, ain't our headquarters over there." Espio said as they were walking in the wrong direction of their headquarters.

"Hey Espio, can I ask you something crazy?" Vector asked. "*Sigh* Yeah?" Espio said, sighing. Vector then looked at Espio with a happy smile, asking his question to him.

"Do you think...we're the same person?" Vector asked his chameleon friend. Espio looked at Vector's ridiculous outfit, looking at the ground in horror from Vector's question. "Man, I hope not." Espio said, as they both continued to walk the streets together, while Vector was holding that ice pack on his left cheek.

The End.


End file.
